Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as copying machines, printers, facsimile machines, complex machines thereof, and a duct installed on the image forming apparatus and configured to exhaust or suck air, or release heat from the image forming apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or printer, there is known a technology of exhausting ozone-less air by collecting (removing) ozone by an ozone filter while flowing ozone occurred in a charging device to charge a photoconductor drum (image bearer) together with air in a duct, and of heat-releasing while flowing heat occurred in a fixing device to heat and fix a toner image carried on a recording medium (paper) together with air in a duct (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-246070).
In such a duct in which the image forming apparatus is installed, in a case where a passage is formed by connecting two duct parts, the passage is formed by a technology in which both opening portions (an exhaust port of one duct part and a suction port of another duct part) of the duct parts, which are connection portions, are opened to incline to a connection direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-246070).